


Blue

by TnT6713



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TnT6713/pseuds/TnT6713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You could kill her so easily. You could annihilate her. You’re bigger than she is, older than she is, stronger than she is, smarter than she is; you’ve been playing this game longer than she has; you aren’t held back by the idea that magical girls are supposed to help weak little humans who can’t help themselves."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkippyKangaroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkippyKangaroo/gifts).



There’s new turf up for grabs, and you want it.

_Mami_ ’s turf is up for grabs, and you want it.

And, yeah, you’re upset about her death, but it’s kill or be killed, right? Witches kill humans and magical girls kill witches and if a magical girl isn’t strong enough to beat a witch, then she must not have been a very good magical girl in the first place. Probably had a weak wish in the first place. Probably wanted to help people. Didn’t she realize nobody ever got anywhere by helping anyone but themselves?

So you’re off to check out Mami’s turf and snag it before some other grubby little girl gets there.

When you arrive, though, you find some _kid_ with blue hair and big eyes trying to fight a familiar, as if she’ll get any grief seeds out of it. Like she’s a rookie or something. Like the little birdie’s just gotten her wings and doesn’t actually know which worms to eat. This stupid little tyke is gonna waste all her time and energy fighting something that won’t even mean anything yet—and then she’s gonna turn around and say that this land is hers. And you can’t have that. You might as well just get rid of this pretty little thing right away.

You’re gonna teach her a thing or two about how the whole magical girl thing works.

Fighting her is stupidly easy. She’s weak from that dumb familiar; you can hold her back with one hand. You can fight her and eat at the same time—two of your favorite things—you might have to thank her. You could kill her so easily. You could annihilate her. You’re bigger than she is, older than she is, stronger than she is, smarter than she is; you’ve been playing this game longer than she has; you aren’t held back by the idea that magical girls are supposed to help weak little humans who can’t help themselves.

Humans were designed to be eaten by witches. Witches were designed to be eaten by magical girls. If you save all the humans, the witches go away—and then what’ll be left for you? Nothing. Sayaka—her name tastes sweet on your tongue—doesn’t know that yet. Didn’t she ever learn about ecosystems in school? If you cut a link out of the food chain, the whole thing falls apart.

So, yeah, you could kill her easily. The blow she just took would have put anyone else in the hospital for months. But she gets back up. She can heal quickly. Because she used her goddamn wish to help someone else heal. How pathetic. It was probably some stupid boy who’s never even gonna look at her again—girls like her are so naïve and small-minded—and you pretend that queasy feeling in your gut is because you’re ashamed of how stupid she is.

_“Mami is dead because of magical girls like you!”_

Oh, no. Oh, _hell_ , no.

She’s gonna take that back. You’re gonna make her take that back.

You’re gonna kill her.

But she fights back. She’s got drive, willpower—you can respect that. You _do_ respect it. Maybe you even like it. Nobody stands up to you like that; nobody except Sayaka.

And you guess you ought to thank Homura, really, because you would have finished Sayaka off had she not shown up. You’d have spilled red blood all over that blue little girl.

So this is Homura’s turf now, and you’re okay with that.

As you leave, head filled with thoughts of that blue little girl, you tell yourself that it’s just the adrenaline from the fight that’s making your heart beat so fast.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've watched the show, so I turned to the internet for help on this one, not even gonna lie. Quick drabble for the sister. Apologies for the quality and (probably) poor characterization. This thing just kind of... happened.


End file.
